


Tear Stained

by Groot_the_tree



Series: Whumptober 2019 [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Depressed Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Past Tony Stark/Stephen Strange - Freeform, Post-Break Up, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Sad Ending, Whumptober, stephen is gone, whuptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: "Tony was laying on his bed, tears flowing freely down his face. He had fought them back for as long as he could and now there was no holding back, no way to stop them. He just gave into the feeling."





	Tear Stained

**Author's Note:**

> Two in one day, look at me go.

Tony was laying on his bed, tears flowing freely down his face. He had fought them back for as long as he could and now there was no holding back, no way to stop them. He just gave into the feeling.

Stephen was gone. He didn’t know where he was at, couldn’t get ahold of him or anything.

They were fine, they were fantastic. Both were so happy. Then, suddenly, Stephen was gone. Maybe Tony only thought they were happy.

Tony had tried and tried to contact, had FRIDAY looking into where his boyfriend could have went but there was no sign. It was clear he no longer wanted to talk to Tony. This just left the man wondering what he had done wrong and how to fix it, if he even could. He was beginning to doubt he could.

It had been at least half an hour of crying, starting off as loud sobbing that had quietly and slowly tapered off to silent tears, perhaps this was something he really did need, when Rhodes came in and sat on the bed next to Tony.

He doesn’t say anything, just rubbing his back. Tony would talk if he was ready and only then, there was no need to push it. Past experiences have taught him this.

It’s a few minutes later when Tony finally speaks up. “He’s gone Rhodey.” He whispers, “I just want him back. I hate this. Feeling this way. Being alone.” He states quietly. “Why do I always get left like this? It’s always happening. I find someone I actually love and care about and I always end up screwing it up. Being alone again. It’s a constant cycle I can’t seem to break.

Rhodes sighs, “Tony, this is one time that I can’t see anything that you done wrong. I don’t know where that wizard bastard is but if he doesn’t have a damn good reason for leaving you like this and I see him again then he’s going to be in a lot of trouble. You can count on that.” He says, completely serious, looking to his friend.

Compared to how strong Tony usually is and how he doesn’t let his emotions how until there is no other choice this wasn’t the best of signs but at least there is no alcohol bottles laying around. 

“I must have done something wrong somewhere Rhodey or he’d still be here.” Tony responds. 

The other man just sighs, “Or there was something wrong with him Tones. There were two people in that relationship and it wasn’t just you that could have done something wrong.” He reminds him gently. 

Tony rolls over, looking up at him, face and eyes red, tear stains down his cheeks. “I can’t help but think it was because of me. I mean I’ve already messed up so many relationships that I can’t be completely innocent on this one.”  
Rhodes lays down beside Tony, pulling him into his arms. “This one is not on you Tony, listen to me. You know I will always be the first one to call you out on your bullshit and while you were with Stephen, that was the best I’ve seen you in a while, if not, ever. This one wasn’t on you, it was on him, most of it was at least. Trust me on that one.”

Tony only nods in response, hiding his face in his friends chest.

Rhodes sighs again. If he ever sees that doctor asshole again he would beat him for hurting his friend so bad. No one hurts Tony Stark and gets away with it. Nobody.


End file.
